CONCERT IN BLUE
CONCERT IN BLUE is a concert film by iamamiwhoami. The concert was streamed at towhomitmayconcern.cc on April 29, 2015. The following day, DVDs, CD and LPs of the concert were available for pre-order. A new song, "the deadlock", was débuted at this event. Prior Events One month before the stream, iamamiwhoami asked their fans in a short video to submit photos or videos of themselves to be incorporated into the live show. The request asked fans to sing along with songs from BLUE in their videos. Event CONCERT IN BLUE is an in-studio live performance featuring iamamiwhoami who is Jonna Lee (vocals, synth), Claes Björklund (synthesizers, bass) backed up by , Thomas Hedlund (drums) and Beatrice Johansson (backing vocals). The band performs in front of a rear projection screen, with additional projection screens shielding the keyboard stands and drums. A thin scrim with front projection can be seen in front of the band in several shots. Apart from a few spotlight projections onto the ground, the lighting is minimal, using floor and flood lamps. The band's equipment and wardrobe is all in white. At the end of "goods", the band leave the stage one by one, leaving the white background. Interspersed with the performance are clips of the Shadows (fan given name of the white sihouettes) within an all-white room. One swipes through photos from fans on a computer while others provide Jonna with costumes, as well as adjust her microphone and keyboard placement throughout the proceedings. Several cutaways show the Shadows enjoying and dancing along with the music through the walls of their room (one even makes motions of masturbation during "ripple".) The Shadows become Jonna's backup dancers for "play" and "ripple". iamamiwhoami utilized the fan photos and videos during "the last dancer", "blue blue", "shadowshow" and "goods". "the last dancer" features fan videos projected against images of crashing waves; "blue blue" has the videos projected on Jonna's tented dress; and "shadowshow" uses a splitscreen to show the original fan video on the right side and Jonna Lee imitating her fans' exact movements on the left side. Several fans appear as Black Shadows on screen, unzipping their zentai costumes before singing the song. "goods" utilizes all of the photographs of fans sent in, synchronized with the song. As an encore, a fan video featuring an American couple, begins on the projection screen. After a brief, conversation from the couple, Björklund and Hedlund begin performing "chasing kites", with Jonna re-emerging to sing the vocal line alongside the couple on screen. The footage cuts to the credits at the first chorus. Setlist * dive (intro) # vista # thin # t # hunting for pearls # fountain # play # tap your glass # the deadlock # chasing kites # y # the last dancer # ripple # blue blue # shadowshow # goods * chasing kites (reprise) Releases After the concert elapsed its first streaming, physical and digital editions of the CONCERT IN BLUE were added to the SHOP, and advertised below the stream from that point forward. The stream itself was removed the following day. Credits * Vocals, keyboard, executive producer: Jonna Lee * Synthesizers, computer: Claes Björklund * Drums: Thomas Hedlund * Backing vocals, production coordinator: Beatrice Johannson * Direction, post production: WAVE * Sound engineer: Joel Modin * Director of photography: John Strandh * Camera operation: Niklas Johannson * Camera operation: Viktor Kumlin * Visual technical crew: Chris Higham * Visual technical crew: Per Olsson * DIT: Sergio C Ayala * Costume: Mathieu Mirano * "the deadlock" costume: Comme Des Garçons * Styling: Caroline Olofsson * Production assistant: Linnéa Lindgren Persson * Graphic design: Jan Scharlau Release history External links Film * To whom it may concern. SHOP * YouTube Physical * To whom it may concern. SHOP Category:Concerts Category:BLUE